godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Anguirus (MA)
/Varan/Baragon |controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby= |designs= |roar= |firstappearance=''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' |lastappearance=''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla'' |plannedfor= |replacedby= |eye-title = }} The Anguirus of the Planet of the Monsters continuity was a species of giant, carnivorous Ankylosauria-like monsters that first appeared in the prequel novel, Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse. Personality Varan, Baragon, and Anguirus (or possibly referring to many other monsters) are described to be sharp and cautious not to attack cities with fortified defense structures recklessly. History ''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse Several individuals had been confirmed. The first individual (I) emerged from the permafrost of Siberia in November, 2005 and the Russian army lured it to the Hebei Province of China. It continued to the southeast, then engaged in a combat against Rodan at Shanghai, and China countered it with an anti-kaiju bio-weapon, "Hedorah", which the nation had been developing independently. The bio-weapon succeeded to kill the two, but it developed its own self-consciousness and continued functioning, later destroying Beijing and Tianjin. The second Anguirus (II) appeared in the Republic of South Africa in 2006, but details of this event was unclear. This was officially the first appearance of monsters in the nation. A smaller individual had been confirmed prior to the 2006 event. The fates of second and third individuals are unclear, but it's possible that they were defeated by either the United States or its allies at some point. In the late 2030s, anti submarine sonar of the US Army detected a group of monsters in the Pacific Ocean, including Anguirus (IV), along with the second individuals (II) of Varan and Baragon, either belonging to the same species or related species to the previously known individuals respectively, all heading to Los Angeles in the evening. Later, the three, with visible wounds, emerged on the coast of Los Angeles, but all were in the process of escaping something in a fearful manner, something evident to mankind, rather than targeting the city. Another gigantic monster then appeared and followed the three; this was the first official confirmation of Godzilla to humanity. Not only targeting humanity, but also including other monsters in his sight lines, Godzilla was driven to destroy and hunt down all, including the three who lost their wills to fight. This Anguirus' spikes on its back were noted to be already broken when it appeared. At that time, the US army situated strong anti-kaiju defense lines on Los Angeles, but a charged particle beam Godzilla shot at Varan produced a powerful EMP, crushing all of the area's weaponry and city functions. More than two hundred armor-piecing howitzer cannons were shot, but the three neither recoiled nor retreated and tried to land on the shore. Godzilla then started to attack; Varan was killed by a radioactive beam and the two others fled but were caught up to by Godzilla. After killing all three monsters, Godzilla started attacking humanity, destroying Los Angeles with casualties going up to 8.7 million. Raids of bunker busters by the US army didn't affect it at all, and humanity could only watch as the monster targeted San Francisco and burned the city to the ground. The US army with all its technological advancements tried to search for Godzilla, who disappeared into the Pacific Ocean after the incident of San Francisco, but failed to locate the target due to its ironically stealthy nature. Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters The skeleton corpses of Anguirus (I) and Rodan (I) after Operation: Hedorah were seen on the Great Wall of China in the prologue of the film. Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (Manga adaptation) Anguirus (I) was one of few monsters that briefly appeared as cameo roles. Abilities Along with Varan and Baragon, humanity regarded Anguiruses as some of easier monsters to defeat as they didn't host any pathogenic bacteria. Trivia *Anguirus's fight against Rodan and Godzilla Earth (along with Varan and Baragon) later became examples of basic concept of the Operation: LTF. *Anguirus's appearance in Shanghai references his attack on Shanghai in 2004 film, ''Godzilla: Final Wars. The concept of two monsters attacking a major city in China was also akin to that of the "double event" in 2013 film, Pacific Rim. *Anguirus, along with Varan and Baragon were to face off with Godzilla in the cancelled film, Godzilla X Varan, Baragon and Anguirus: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. Additionally, emerging from permafrost was also an identical plot point. List of appearances *''Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse'' *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla'' *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (Manga adaptation)''　 Category:Reiwa era - Kaiju